


Every Picture Has A Story

by Sekumei



Category: Self-benefit
Genre: Makes me happy inside lololol, Other, Self-Benefit - Freeform, The story behind pictures, free writing, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekumei/pseuds/Sekumei
Summary: Rambles and drabbles about the story behind pictures my friend took. Just based on assumptions and randomness, but fun to write about nonetheless.





	Every Picture Has A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout this series, there will be a song that accompanies every chapter.  
> This is the song associated with this chapter.
> 
> Dawny - Drama  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PM8q9cHyD-M

12/20/2017 - Tuesday, the first week of Spring break.

* * *

 ♡

_"It's difficult to take pictures of the ocean. Specifically the moments when waves hit rock. The water comes in too quick, and I'm never at the right angle. My photography skills are horrible. But, if you were to take photos of what I'd described, I'd be overjoyed if you were to share."_

The beach is a wonderful place. It's an area connected to the sea; scenery which can be enjoyed by everyone all around regardless of the season, regardless of the temperature, and regardless of the many noisy others around. 

Oceans naturally make people feel awed, but there's a subtle meaning to it. One many have been unable to decipher. 

There are those who fear such beauty; they fear the depths of it, they fear the unknown. And yet, despite it, they're always attracted to it. One could hate beaches, while another could love them, and the two will meet. They'll meet because they're attracted to the same beauty, and they're interested in the same things, and they'll continue to visit such places because it is a place where they enjoy spending their limited time at, regardless of if one or both hate it. 

It's a beauty that you can't understand. Something which you acknowledge, but can't put within words. Because you're unable to. Because you don't have a vast vocabulary, or you can't describe anything to save your life, or that it's just too much of a speechless view for you.

One meeting has made you fall in love. The rarity of visiting beaches has given you newfound affection for such things. The words of a loved one have influenced you to capture your moments within films, to share your first picture.

Vibrant blues coexist with white. Waves crash onto shores, onto rocks, and it's mesmerizing. Two colors within a vast sea full of nothingness. Is there truly nothing charming about it? The picture was taken to capture the moment, to celebrate that rare occasion, to share the picture with others. In the end, it was in vain. Your own desires get in the way. You're content with the small things. The picture is associated with him.

Take more pride in the things you can do that he can't. Share your emotions. If he's on your mind then say so. 

You did it once. You found it. 

He's the one you should dedicate such things to. Share it. 

♡

Snap a picture. Record it in your memory forever. 

┏━♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

 

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡━┛

_**To: You** _


End file.
